Addiction
by thekerbalflyer
Summary: The sad story of 2 drug addicts, their lives, and their attempts to escape their lives, and the people who keep them addicted. InuxKag. Contains Drugs (obviously), lemons, abuse, suicidal thoughts, and major feel hurting. Was originally a cross over but was changed due to plot reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspiration from 2001SilverRose**

Addiction

Chapter 1

April 2013

Kagome

Black and blue; that's all 18 year old Kagome Higurashi could see. Lifting up her shirt, she could see were the bruises that covered her belly as well as the fresh ones that were coming in. All she could do was watch and cry, knowing who did this: her own family. Her mother, her father, her grandfather, her brother Souta, even her own sister Kikyo Everyone hated her and beat on her. No matter what she did, she was always yelled at and beaten. If she did something bad, she'd be beaten, if good, beaten. Even if she did nothing she was beaten and tortured. And to top it off, they were getting worse and no one seemed to care. No one at home or at school cared. Not only was she tortured at home, she was tortured at school too. She had only a few friends but that didn't protect her. She was relentlessly bullied by the students, and was despised by the teachers and staff.

She was at her breaking point, there was no way out. All she had in her life was torture, pain, and hate. All she could do now was what she always did when this happened. She reached into her dresser drawer and pull out 'the bottle'. She opened up the cap and put three small pills in her hand, then popped them in her mouth. All she could do now was wait for the feeling to take her over again.

Inuyasha

Inuyasha Takahashi wandered the streets of the city, not caring what happened to him. In fact he never cared what happened to him. Throughout most of his 19 year life he had suffered with extreme depression and sadness, which tragically has led him to his drug usage. His family, one of the richest in the city tried to help him but all he did was push it away. Eventually he just left home and went off on his own, not even telling his family where he was going. Now all he did was make money whatever way he could, all of which went to his addiction to heroin. All he did now was work, sit in his apartment and take the drug, which is exactly what he was going to do.

Taisho and Izayoi Takahashi Interview Now.

"So tell me about your son."

Taisho: "My son? Heh. What's there to say? My son was always a good kid, always kind, caring, someone you could always trust as a friend. But…he always seemed sad. by the time he was 10 he seemed to become more lost. We realized he had extreme depression. Over the years we tried to help him through it but he just seemed to get worst. Then we found out how bad it got."

Izayoi: "2 years ago I was doing laundry and I was putting some of his clothes away, I opened his drawer and I found a syringe and a small piece of rope. *Snif* My son, my little boy…was doing heroin."

Taisho: "We were devastated that it got this far. After we confronted him about it we tried to help him get over it. But it just seemed to escalate."

Izayoi: "Then what we never thought would happen happened."

Taisho: "The day he graduated high school, we luckily kept this isolated enough, besides he never was into sports. Anyways, we were going to surprise him with a party, for both his graduation and just to show him we loved him. We invited friends and family, we had the whole place decorated nicely." *Chuckles**Sighs* "But he never showed up, at least not to the party. Just after the graduation ceremony, he told us he was going to hang out with a few of his classmates and he would be home an hour later. We said 'ok' and we expected him to come home."

Izayoi: "3 hours later he hadn't come home. I went upstairs to see if he snuck into his bedroom, he usually left his window unlocked just in case he forgot his key and no one was home. Luckily his window was just above the garage. I opened the door and he wasn't there. That's when I found the note."

Taisho: "I came upstairs only to find my wife crying. I asked what was wrong and she handed me the note. I thought at first it was a suicide note. Luckily for us it wasn't, but it was just as heartbreaking. He told us he was tired of being a burden on us, disappointing us, and letting us down. So he ran away."

Izayoi: "All we could guess is that he was still doing drugs and it got to the point where he didn't want to bother us with it anymore. So he ran away. I can only hope that he is ok."

Back with Inuyasha

The young man walked straight into his apartment, closing the door behind him. Almost immediately he ran over to his dresser and looked for what he wanted. And what he wanted, he got.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One month later

Saturday, May 11th

It all started on the day of Kagome's graduation from high school. She couldn't be happier to be out of high school and away from the people who bullied her. Soon she would be off to a college on the other country, far away from everyone, including her family, with the exception of her brother that is. She also hoped the change would take her away from her addiction to her medications. But all she could do now was look towards the ceremony ahead.

6:00 p.m.

The whole ceremony passed without incident. Many of her friends said goodbye to her, even some of the bullies apologized to her, to which she accepted. Much to her dismay however her family, except for her grandfather, attended the ceremony. Despite that she enjoyed herself and was proud of herself for what she done. However all that joy and happiness would come to an end. After she said her goodbyes she went home. Forcibly taken home is actually a better term. As soon as she left the high school, she was forcibly dragged into the car by her father and was taken home.

10 minutes later they pulled up to the house, which was a large 3 story family house with 5 bedrooms, 3 baths, 2 kitchens, an underground 3 car garage, and a pool that can be converted to an indoor pool for the winter. As soon as they pulled into the garage she was dragged out of the car.

"Kikyo, you can head upstairs." Raiden, the father, said.

"Ok daddy." Kikyo said.

As Kikyo went upstairs, Akemi, Kagome's mother just walked into the house with Raiden behind her. Kenji, the grandfather and Akemi's father, was sitting in the finished basement watching the TV.

"I take it the ceremony went well?" He asked.

"Yes it did dad. It would've been nice if you came." Akemi said jokingly with her arms crossed over her pink t-shirt.

"Now you know I couldn't. One: there weren't enough tickets, and two: you know I'm too old to be doing that."

"You and the 'old card', you're only 72."

Everyone laughed except Kagome who watched as her father unlocked a door she has never seen open. As he unlocked the door his smirk just grew. The door opened to a dark staircase that led to a sub section of the basement.

"We'll be up shortly dear."

"Ok, dinner will be ready in an hour."

"Ok hon."

And with that he dragged her down the stairs, Souta followed him and closed the door behind him. An hour later the door opened again. This time when he brought up Kagome she was nothing like when she went down. She was bloody, bruised, and soaked in a combination of blood, sweat, and water. That's right water, they had done things to her that they would only show in the movies, things that neither she nor I can explain. But I can tell you she felt horrible, like she had been violated and all but destroyed. As she was dragged back upstairs she could hear the distinct muffled sound of voices, she could tell she was outside the dining room, she also could hear Souta walking away from them. Then she was dragged upstairs to her room on the third floor. The minute the door to her room was opened she was thrown on the floor at the foot of her bed. She expected him to do it again but it didn't happen. Instead she looked up and saw her father and his evil, satisfied face.

"Just so you know you little whore" he said sinisterly, "no one can help you, and as long as your mother, sister, and I are alive, you won't have one moment of happiness I can promise you that."

And with that he kicked her in the face and she blacked out. When she woke up she could swear she was paralyzed. But that feeling went away when the pain returned to her. It felt horrible like the most horrible feeling in the world. But she had to try and move, she couldn't take another event such as that. She slowly, but steadily got on her feet and went to her dresser. Surprisingly she could walk fine. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to leave. She grabbed her backpack; put some clothes into it, as well as a bottle of pills.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sunday, May 12th, 9:00 a.m.

By 9 o'clock that morning, Kagome had put a great amount of distance between her and the house. After leaving the house she ran as fast as she could down the street to the subway station. From there she got as much distance from her family as possible. By the time she got off, she had gone from the upper-class district to the far lower-class area. She ran out of the subway station feeling that they were right behind her. After about ¼ of a mile she stopped running and sat down in an alleyway. Sitting down she felt the 'need' again. Wasting no time she rummaged through her bag and pulled out her bottle of painkillers with a bottle of water, popped them into her mouth and swallowed them. She was mentally preparing herself for the 'feeling' again when she heard a voice.

"Hey" the voice said kind of too calmly. Kagome looked over spooked by the voice and saw a person, in his late teens, to early 20's sitting across from her. Despite sitting crouched on the ground, Kagome could see he was a few inches taller than her. He had long black hair, slight facial hair, a fair tan, and golden-brown eyes. His was some-what dirty, wearing a long black jacket, a grey shirt, torn jeans, and a pair of sneakers that appeared to be falling apart. Kagome could tell by the blood shot look in his eyes that he was also an addict.

"You mind if I have a few of those?" he asked. Kagome nodded yes as the young man crawled over beside her. As soon as he was beside her she handed him the bottle. He swallowed 3 of them before handing it back to Kagome.

"Thanks" he said. Kagome nodded in acknowledgment.

"So what happened to you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Kagome replied.

"Those bruises and that black eye you got. Somebody knock the hell out of ya or what?"

Kagome looked at her arms and legs and was mortified by what she saw. Her arms and legs had large spots of black and blue on them. She couldn't believe how bad it was now. Hell she couldn't believe that her own family would do that to her.

"I guess you could say that." She replied softly.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it?"

"Oh" he said feeling like he hit a nerve, "sorry."

"Don't be." She said. "I'm Kagome by the way."

"I'm Inuyasha." Both smiled at one another. "Um, hey, I know this might sound weird, considering I just met you, but, you want to head over to my place? You know just to get out of the rain."

Kagome noticed it was starting to drizzle.

"Sure" she replied with a small smile.

"Ok come on." And with that Kagome grabbed their things and proceeded 2 blocks away to Inuyasha's apartment, getting there before the effects of the pills set in.

Back at the Higurashi residence

"Where the fuck did she go!" Raiden yelled.

"Calm down Raiden we'll find her." Akemi said.

"CALM DOWN?! How can I calm down? You know how much trouble we can get in? What if she goes to the cops?! I'm not spending the remainder of my life in jail or on death row because of that stupid bitch! We have to find her!"

"And we _will_ baby!"

"I hope so. I don't want _him_ finding out."

Akemi gets into his face "Now listen to me: he is not going to find out, he will never find out, and you know what, she'll never find out about him. He is far away from us and her and is right where I put him. You got that?"

"Yeah I got it" Raiden said softly.

"Good."

**Hey everyone sorry about the wait I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can. BTW incase you didn't notice I decided to add a bit of mystery to the story. Who do you think is the mysterious 'he' that Kagome's parents are talking about? I'll let you decide but I'll give you the answer soon. So I'll see ya's.**


End file.
